


Are We Still Friends? : What A day, What A Lovely Day!

by astronautsulu



Category: Just My Luck (2006), Kitchen Confidential
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronautsulu/pseuds/astronautsulu
Summary: [크로스오버] [영화  패러디] 테디 웡은 제이크 하딘과 키스한다. 그리고 기막힌 일들이 일어나는데...





	

 

 

  
_For some reason,_  
_The fates have dealt you a lousy hand,_  
_But the wheel always spins back_

 

 

 

  
91.

 

테디 웡은 센트럴 파크의 낡은 벤치에 멍청히 앉아 있다. 어디서부터 잘못된 것인지 생각하며, 치미는 서러움을 삼킨다. 뭔가 잘못돼도 한참 잘못됐다. 이 꼴을 보면 세스가 참 좋아라 하겠군.

시간을 거슬러, 2주 전으로 돌아간다.

 

 

92.

 

금요일 밤, 잭 보데인과 그 무리들이 오늘의 원나잇 상대를 낚으러 NYU 클럽에 입성했다. 우선 바쁘게 술을 들이켰다. 테디와 스티븐이 앞장서 음담패설을 늘어놓는 와중에 짐이 누군가를 데려왔다.

 

"여러분! 제 친구, 제이크 하딘이에요. 제이크, 내 주방 동료들이야."

"아, 안녕하세요."

"제이크가 여기서 디제잉하고 있어요."

 

겨울은 아직 오지도 않았는데 저 젠장 맞은 털모자는 뭐란 말이야? 카키색 사이즈 오버 파카, 그 안으로 슬쩍 보이는 청 자켓, 어깨 한쪽으로만 멘 카키색 가방에 화룡점정을 찍는 안경. 60년대 우드스탁의 히피나 90년대 시애틀 개러지 락밴드라 해도 저런 옷차림으론 뉴욕을 활보하지 못할 것이다. 테디가 쿨럭, 기침을 하며 옆에 앉은 잭 보데인의 가슴을 툭 쳤다. 스티븐과 세스도 어깰 으쓱거렸다. 모두 웃고 싶어 죽는 얼굴이다. 짐과 함께 당장 냉동 창고로 보내버리고 싶은데.

 

"제 BFF라구요! 다들 너무해요!"

 

 

93.

 

스티븐과 대결하듯 마신 데낄라 석 잔에 테디 웡이 이성을 잃었다. 일렉트로닉 음악에 제멋대로 춤을 추며 이 남자 저 남자를 오갔다. 잭 보데인이 어르고 달래도 소용없었다. 저 상태론 섹스는커녕 베개에 머리가 닿자마자 곯아떨어질 것이다. 지친 잭 보데인이 화장실로 잠시 사라진 사이 짐의 BFF 제이크 하딘이 디제잉을 끝내고 내려왔다. 아무도 모르게 무대 뒤편으로 사라지려던 그를, 인사불성의 테디가 잡아 세웠다.

 

"Hey, 짐의 친구! 너 디제잉 끝내주더라."

"고, 고마워요."

"어디가? 나랑 놀자."

"저, 저기!"

 

테디 웡이 제이크 하딘의 팔을 단단히 쥐고 스테이지 중앙으로 이끌었다. 제이크 하딘은 난감한 얼굴로 안경을 고쳐 쓰며 어정쩡하게 서 있기만 했다. 테디는 제이크를 마주 보고 앙증맞게(?) 어깰 흔들었다. 테디의 엉덩이가 사타구니에 밀착해 쓸어대자 제이크의 얼굴이 사이키 조명보다 더 시뻘게졌다. 어쩔 줄 모르는 얼굴 위로 식은땀이 흐른다. 으레 나와야 할 반응이 전혀 없자 테디가 휙, 돌아서 제이크의 어깨를 움켜쥐었다.

 

"키스하고 싶어."

"네, 네?"

"난 테디야. 테디 웡."

"테, 테디. 반가워요. 근데 이것 좀……."

"아, 섹스하고 싶다. 키스하고 싶고. 제이크, 나랑 잘래?"

 

 

94.

 

세상이 핑핑 돌았다. 감히 엄두도 못 낼 매력적인 사람과 키스를 한다는 것은. 맹세코 이 키스가 첫 키스는 아니지만, 정말로 아니다, 첫 키스 따위는 기억 속에 파묻어 버릴 만한, 강렬한 입맞춤. 제이크 하딘은 오늘 처음 만난 테디 웡과 키스했다. 스테이지 한 가운데서, 누구의 시선도 신경 쓰지 않고, 세상에 오직 둘 만 존재하는 것처럼.

 

 

95.

 

"테디!"

 

잭 보데인이 달려와 테디 웡을 떼어냈다. 테디가 잭 보데인의 손을 거부하며 제이크에게서 떨어지지 않으려 심하게 몸부림을 쳤다. 스테이지 한 가운데서 난리가 나자 사람들이 수군거리며 멀어졌다. 잭 보데인이 테디의 상체를 두 팔로 꽉 결박하며 끌어내려 애썼다.

 

"테디 웡, 미쳤어? 정신 차려!"

"싫어. 키스할래. 키스할거야!"

"테디!"

 

찌이익. 잭 보데인의 악력을 이기지 못하고 어깨선을 따라 티셔츠 소매가 쭉 찢어졌다. 그러나 테디 웡의 만행은 거기서 멈추지 않았다. 잭 보데인을 밀어내고 제이크 하딘에게 달려가려던 테디는 클럽 보디가드에게 잡혀 질질 끌려 나갔다. 클럽에서 쫓겨난 테디는 몸을 가누지 못하고 발을 헛디뎌 뒤통수까지 깨졌다. 만취한 테디 웡은 그게 불행한 2주의 시작이었다는 걸, 눈치 채지 못했다.

 

 

96.

 

테디는 죽음에 가까운 숙취를 느끼며 깼다. 끄응, 앓으며 뒤척이자 온 몸이 골골골 울어댔다.

 

"테디, 그만 일어나지? 좀만 더 자면 지각이야."

 

방 바깥에서 잭 보데인의 목소리가 들려왔다.

 

"잭, 재액……."

"나 먼저 내려간다! 치킨 수프 끓여놨으니까 먹고 내려와."

"재액……가지마……."

 

쾅. 문 닫히는 소리가 그렇게 매정하게 들릴 수 없었다. 간신히 침대 밖으로 나와 기다시피 해 부엌으로 갔다. 치킨 수프가 담긴 접시가 가지런하게 놓여있다.

 

"아뜨뜨!"

 

수저를 들어 급하게 한 숟갈을 뜬 테디는 입천장을 홀라당 데였다. 뜨거우면 뜨겁다고 말을 해줘야 할 것 아냐! 아 됐고, 일단 씻어야지. 치킨 수프를 뒤로 한 채 테디는 크게 하품하며 욕실로 들어갔다.

 

_콰당!_

 

 

97.

 

테디가 다릴 절뚝이며 주방에 들어서자마자 세스와 스티븐이 그를 비웃기 시작했다.

 

"우리의 테디 웡이 어제 누구랑 키스를 했더라?"

"키스? 내가 누구랑 키스했어?"

 

어젯밤 일이 거의 기억나지 않는 테디가 의뭉스런 얼굴로 되물었다. 세스는 배꼽 빠지게 웃으며 짐을 손가락질 했다. 테디는 설마, 하는 얼굴이 되어 세스를 쳐다보았다.

 

"카키색 사나이! 짐의 Best friend forever!"

"뭐?! 그 너드랑 키스했다고?! 내가?!"

"아주 눈 뜨고는 못 봐줄 만큼 찌인-하게 키스하시던데요."

"거짓말 하지마, 세스. 내가 그럴 리가 없어. 하하하."

"하하하. 증거 보여줘?"

 

스티븐이 내민 폰에선 제이크 하딘과 정신없이 키스하는 테디가 있었다. 맙소사. 저런 놈이랑 어떻게 키스할 생각이 들었던 거야?!

 

 

98.

 

테디 웡은 칼질을 하다 오른손 중지 손가락까지 잘라버렸다. 도마에 피 홍수가 났고, 옆에서 보조를 하던 짐은 그만 기절하고 말았다.

 

 

99.

 

세스가 중탕하던 초콜릿 보울을 떨어뜨렸는데 마침 지나가던 테디의 발목 위로 떨어졌다.

 

 

100.

 

덜렁거리는 오른손 중지와 2도 화상을 입은 발등. 테디 웡에겐 병가 조치가 내려졌다.

 

 

101.

 

집에 도착했더니 더 놀라운 일이 테디 웡을 기다리고 있었다. 너무 놀라 까무러칠 뻔 했다. 제 집이 활활 불타오르고 있는 게 아닌가.

 

"집 주인이십니까?"

"네, 그런데 왜 제 집이 불타고 있는 거죠?"

 

 

102.

 

빨간 소방차 3대가 집 건물 주변을 둘러싸고, 방열복을 입은 소방대원들이 건물 안팎을 분주히 오갔다. 테디 웡은 그저 멍하니, 불타는 제 집을 구경할 수밖에 없었다.

 

 

103.

 

층 전체가 전소되는 바람에 건질 것도 없었다. 테디 웡은 하루 아침에 오갈 데 없는 신세가 되어버렸다.

 

 

104.

 

이게 다 무슨 일이람. 잭 보데인이 축 처진 테디의 어깨를 끌어안았다. 힘없이 안긴 테디가 품안에서 한숨을 쉰다. 새 집과 보상 문제가 해결될 때까지 잭 보데인의 집에 머물기로 했다.

 

 

105.

 

이틀 동안 불행은 계속 됐다. 잭 보데인이 출근한 사이에 밥을 해먹으려다 냄비를 홀라당 태웠고, 산책하는 와중에 차에 치일 뻔했다. 돌아오는 길엔 바지가 벗겨져 치한으로 몰렸고, 계단을 오르다 발을 헛디디며 굴러 떨어졌다. 죽지 않은 게 용한 이틀이었다.

 

 

106.

 

멍투성이가 된 테디의 몸에 약을 발라주다 엉덩이 부근에서 잭 보데인이 조금 흥분했다.

 

"여기서 세울 일이야?" 

"미안."

 

최근 뜸했던 잭 보데인과의 섹스라 테디도 마다하진 않았다. 잭은 멍 하나 하나에 쪽쪽 키스를 하며 꼼꼼하게 애무했다. 봉긋한 엉덩이를 물들인 시퍼런 멍이 가슴 아프긴 했지만 섹스는 섹스였다. 콘돔을 낀 잭이 엎드린 테디의 허릴 들어올렸다. 들린 엉덩이 사이로 페니스 끝부터 살살 넣는데 테디가 갑자기 화들짝 몸을 떨며 떨어져 나갔다.

 

"왜?!"

"잠깐, 잠깐만. 방금 뭔가 찌릿찌릿한 게?"

 

고갤 갸우뚱한 테디는 다시 자세를 잡아 엉덩일 들이밀었다. 잭은 테디의 골반을 단단히 잡고 페니스를 단번에 밀어 넣었다.

 

"으아아아아악!!!!!"

 

 

107.

 

삽입하자마자 테디가 까무러치며 눈물까지 흘리는 통에 곧장 병원으로 갔다. 테디가 복상사라도 하는 줄 알고 잭은 정신없이 뛰었다. 택시 안에서 끙끙 앓는 테디 때문에 애간장이 다 탔다. 테디를 들쳐 업고 응급실로 뛰어 들어가자 간호사들이 달려들었다. 테디는 검사를 받은 뒤 진통제를 맞았다. 잭은 테디의 왼손을 꼭 잡고 초조하게 결과를 기다렸다. 잠시 후 의사가 차트를 들고 검사 결과를 말해주었다.

 

"치질입니다."

"네?"

"치질요, 치질. 그 상태에서 삽입을 하셨으니 환자분이 얼마나 아프셨겠습니까."

 

 

108.

 

치핵 수술을 하고 돌아가는 택시 안. 테디 웡은 말없이 창밖만 내다보았다. 인생이란.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 존조의 키친 컨피덴셜 X 크리스 파인의 저스트마이럭 크로스오버 입니다.  
> 메인 커플링은 잭테디, 제이크테디입니다.  
> 아직도 할 일 없는 개그물...


End file.
